Ratchet
Ratchet was the Autobot Medical Officer and was part of the first team of five Autobots who arrived on Earth in search of the AllSpark. Ratchet gained an intrest in the organic population of the planet. Ratchet served under Optimus Prime on Earth with N.E.S.T. for years, until the aftermath of the Battle of Chicago, which led to Autobots being hunted. Ratchet was tracked down and killed by the Bounty Hunter Lockdown. Ratchet is voiced by Robert Foxworth in the first 4 Transformers films and Dennis Singletary in Bumblebee. History Transformers (film) Many years before the war, First Officer Ratchet was a member of the Science Division on Cybertron. He was there when Ironhide of the Defense Force, looking over his shoulder, visited the Science Division. Ratchet used to be a politician, Optimus Prime's chief liaison to the High Council of Ancients. He tried to find a peaceful solution to the civil war, and when this failed, he became a battlefield medic. Later, he greeted Commander Starscream when the latter returned from a patrol in the Eshems Nebula and repaired his wounds. When he reported of promising findings in the archaeological site near the temple of Simfur, Starscream was somewhat dismissive of the science division's efforts in light of their previous failures. Later, at the excavation site, Jazz tweaked Ratchet by asking if the artifacts found were as old as the first officer. Ratchet exaggerated being upset and deployed his various tools, threatening Jazz that he was just as good as disabling vocal processors as he was fixing them. When Optimus walked off with Protector Megatron, Ratchet wacked Jazz on the back of the head. He was present when Arcee's team found a strange artifact with the strange symbol and helped escort the relic out of the dig site when the aliens whom Starscream had encountered earlier suddenly attacked the planet. After the alien attack ceased, Ratchet and Arcee analysed the remains of the attackers at a laboratory in Burthov, discovering that the aliens were similar in structures to Cybertronians, even to the point of having something similar to a spark core, but only lacked the means to transform. Before they could speculate further, Signal Flare arrived, with orders from Optimus to assemble for a meeting immediately. At the gathering, Optimus explained how Megatron was demanding they betray their principals of pacifism to go to war with the aliens, and while he implored to the members of his science division to not leave with the army, he also said they could freely choose to go without fear of reprimand. Naturally, Ratchet stayed on Optimus' side. Hoping to learn some answers about the mysterious relic, Ratchet, Elita-Oneand Arcee took most of the recovered fragments found at the dig site to the lab for immediate examination. After Optimus Prime, Jazz and Prowl broke into Megatron's quarters to get a close look at the intact relic, Ratchet was surprised to learn that the ancient monolith seemed to be in better than had found it in. An unexpected shock same when analysis of the fragments detected the same symbol in the same area on all the different pieces, and what's more, the symbol was also on Optimus's head. Ratchet claimed that this was proof that the Dynasty of Primes existed, and that Optimus was linked to them. Later, at a dig site near Burthov, Ratchet bestowed the name Optimus Prime on his leader, with the opinion that it had a nice ring to it, though Optimus himself thought it might mean "records clerk" for all they knew. Examining the ruins, Optimus wondered aloud why only the relic Megatron possessed remained intact, leading Ratchet to hypothesis that the others had been smashed deliberately. Further speculation was halted by Prowl's security detachment, who had orders to arrest Optimus on flimsy charges of treason. As they were being led away, what no one in the group realised was Megatron had marked all but Optimus for death. Ratchet assisted in the recovery of Prowl when Brawl fired an explosive shell into the convoy. As the group made a run for Burthov, Optimus Prime personally took care of Starscream's group. Shortly after Optimus took on the mantle of a Prime, he and Sentinel Prime stood before his followers, which included Ratchet. After those following Optimus Prime were declared traitors, the planet erupted into civil war. During the war, Optimus Prime decided to launch the AllSpark into space to keep it out of Lord Megatron's hands. Bumblebee's team was successful in diverting the Decepticon leader's attention at Tyger Pax, but the young Autobot was greviously injured as a result. As he was carried away on a stretcher, Ratchet declared Bumblebee a hero for delaying Megatron long enough for their plan to work. Ratchet repaired his body, but contrary to what he told Jazz years earlier, was unable to repair Bumblebee's vocal processor. Ratchet was one of four Autobots who arrived on Earth after Bumblebee sent a signal into space, alerting the Autobots of the potential of the AllSpark on Earth. After safely landing he scanned are Hummer H2 rescue vehicle and met up with the other autobots in a deserted ally way, where he met up with Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Jazz and Bumblebee who he made further progress on his communicator by shooting are plasma laser at Bumblebee's throat. Ratchet later appears when the go to Sam Witwicky's house and after causing a black out, chased Sector 7 when they captured Sam and Mikaela Banes and managed to catch up to them, only to flee when Sector 7 reinforcements arrived, capturing Bumblebee. Following the captire of their ally, Ratchet debates leaving Earth, doubting the good in the primative and violent Humans. Prime denies it, and Eventully, Ratchet agrees to stay. He joins the other Autobots at Mission City , where they must make astand against Megatron. As the large group arrived in Mission City, it was attacked by Starscream, with the explosion crippling Bumblebee. At the same time, Devastator attacked the surviving human soldiers, prompting Ratchet and Jazz to engage the large Decepticon. As Jazz destroyed one of Devastator's rocket pods, Ratchet used his buzzsaw to slice off the tank's left arm. Captain Lennox ordered Sam to take the AllSpark to the rooftop of a nearby, run-down building so he could pass the cube to a military helicopter that would soon arrive. Ratchet and Ironhide volunteered themselves to protect Sam as he made his escape. Unfortunately, the villainous Starscream swooped down to block Sam's path, forcing the Autobots to engage him in a rather one-sided battle that left them both damaged. Ratchet and Ironhide collapsed, and Sam had to continue on his own. After the defeat of Megatron and the destruction of the AllSpark, Ratchet and the remaining Autobots mourned the demise of the fallen Jazz. Later, he repaired Bumblebees legs and Optimus then declared that Earth was their new home and that his team would be waiting for any surviving Autobots to gather there. Ratchet spent the remainder of the day observing Sam and Mikaela making out on the hood of Bumblebee's vehicle mode. After the battle of Mission City, Ratchet was reattaching Bumblebee's legs when an AllSpark mutation attacked Sam. Ratchet crushed the hostile creature with his foot, but was surprised to discover that it contained substances loaded with stimulants and ingredients harmful to humans such as Sam and Mikaela. After repairing Bumblebee and retrieving Jazz's remains, the Autobots rolled out to evade Sector Seven. In the month that followed, Ratchet became fascinated with Earth's varied minerals, such that Captain Lennox joked that the Autobots were late to meet them because Ratchet had stopped to take soil samples again. Ratchet was armed with an energon multi-beam gun, which fired rapid bursts, and a sticky grenade launcher. His combat repair sequence could instantly heal himself and any nearby allies, befitting his status as a medic. When Ironhide was jumped by Long Haul in the Shanghai Spiral Highway, Ratchet went in to find Ironhide, bring him back online, and escort him to an extraction point whilst defending him from the Decepticons. Later, Ratchet was deployed to the West Coast Oil Refinery to rescue three engineers trapped by marauding Decepticons. He was attacked by several waves of Combaticons, but bested his enemies and brought the engineers to safety. Ratchet then oversaw Sam's rescue from Grindorand Optimus Prime's battle with Starscream at the East Coast Industrial foundry. Ratchet came to rescue his best friend Sideswipe and Bumblebee after a run-in with Decepticons. He sawed through a metal bar pinning down Bumblebee. He then fixed up Sideswipe. Ratchet and Ironhide later had a run-in with Brawl, Blackout and Scalpelat a sea-side dock. Ratchet held the Decepticons off, allowing both of the Autobots to escape. Ratchet arrived at Sector Seven's secret base in the Nevada desert with the other Autobots to help escort the Decepticon remains to San Diego, California. He stayed with Prime when the Autobot leader sent Bumblebee and Ironhide back to retrieve the AllSpark sliver Prime had left in Sector Seven's care. The convoy returned to the base anyway after the level of destruction caused by the Decepticons was reported. Ratchet could be seen assisting the damaged Bumblebee. By the time the Autobots were on US Navy aircraft carrier weeks later for Jazz's burial-at-sea, Ratchet had repaired Bumblebee's outer panels (giving him a new body kit), but was evidently unable to fully restore Bumblebee's vocal processors. The Autobots subsequently agreed to a formal alliance with the US military, and they began training on the island of Diego Garcia. Soon after, the Decepticons Swindle and Dead Endwere detected in San Francisco. In San Francisco, Ratchet and Ironhide bantered about how the former's vehicle mode was more suited to NEST's cover story of a chemical spill, while the latter asserted that he was the more stylish of the pair. After Optimus Prime disabled Dead End, Ratchet did not detect any energy readings in the Decepticon. After the Decepticons were dealt with, Optimus and Major Lennox agreed that the Decepticons would most likely pursue Sam Witwicky again, and so he must be protected. As Bumblebee left, a sad Ratchet thanked the younger Autobot and promised that they'll keep working on his vocal processors, being sure that they could get them working again. Soon, more Decepticons were being sighted on Earth, and during a subsequent battle in Florida, Ratchet was pinned to the ground by the much larger Incinerator. Ratchet used his hand saw to cut into the Decepticon's ankle, distracting Incinerator enough for Optimus Prime to run his energy sword through him. An event that brought joy and hope to all was the arrival of new Autobot refugees to Earth, though this was tempered with the news of even more Decepticon sightings. Ratchet came on-scene to assist his fellow Autobots after Demolishor had... demolished a sizeable amount of human property. Ratchet stayed at NEST's Diego Garcia base during the team's mission in Shanghai. He was deployed when Megatron—who was resurrected with the AllSpark shard stolen from the NEST facility—began hunting for Sam Witwicky. Along with his comrades, Ratchet came too late to aid Optimus Prime, who was protecting Sam from Megatron, Starscream and Grindor. Ratchet ordered Bumblebee to get Sam to safety, while he and the rest of the Autobots provided cover fire, driving Megatron and Starscream off. The Autobots then located Prime's body, but there was nothing Ratchet could do for him: Optimus Prime was dead. NEST returned to a US airbase with Optimus' body, only to be surrounded by United States military forces who had grown fearful of the Autobots' presence attracting more Decepticons to Earth following Prime's death. Director Theodore Galloway, who was behind NEST's shutdown, believed that humanity was sufficiently advanced enough to battle off the Decepticons, and also announced that they would buy time by negotiating with the Decepticons. Ratchet made no effort to conceal his low opinion of Galloway, believing him a "terribly misinformed" fool. Ratchet himself suggested that the Autobots should simply leave Earth, but Ironhide opined that Optimus would not want them to leave. Reluctantly, the Autobots stood down and allowed themselves be kept under nets to restrain them. Director Galloway ordered the Autobots retreat to Diego Garcia—but when Major William Lennox learned Witwicky had travelled to Egyptto find the Matrix of Leadership, which could be used to resurrect Prime, they were sent there instead. Ratchet fought off many Decepticons during Operation: Firestorm before Sam arrived and revived Prime with the Matrix. However, Prime was still weakened and the Fallen arrived to steal the Matrix so he could activate his Star Harvester. A defected Decepticon named Jetfire sacrificed himself so Optimus could use his parts to fly to the star harvester: Ratchet ordered Jolt to electrify Jetfire's body and begin a full transplant of the weapons systems and afterburners onto Optimus. Having combined, Optimus flew off to destroy the harvester and kill the Fallen. After Optimus had been locked in his vehicle mode thanks to Megatron's machinations, Ratchet fixed up the Autobot leader, enabling him to transform again. Upon learning that Buzzsaw and Ratbat were causing trouble, Optimus ordered Ratchet and the rest of the Autobots to roll out to face the Decepticons. Thanks to Soundwave's tampering with their communications, however, the Autobots arrived at an abandonned warehouse instead of where the trouble was taking place. Thankfully, Sam and Bumblebee met with the Autobots, and led them to the correct location. The Decepticons were defeated and the Autobots cheered Sam for his help. After Alice's termination at the hands of a NEST squad, Ratchet got to take a poke at the corpse, while Sideswipe stood around making racially insensitive comments about humans. Soundwave led the Autobots to the location of the Initiative's base, only for them to find it gone. He subsequently figured out it had been moved to Oregon, and Ratchet and the Autobots headed up there. When they eventually reached Crater Lake, Ratchet was teamed up with Sideswipe. As the assault began, he suggested the other Autobot stay behind him as he could take more punishment, but Sideswipe disregarded that. Then it turned out the Initiative had brainwashed Transformers at their disposal. Ironhide and Ratchet teamed up to ram a bunch of the opposing Transformers. Ratchet was even able to free Blazemaster from enemy control with Optimus's help. Initiative head Carter Newell attempted to use a recreated AllSpark to end the lives of all of the Transformers, but the Autobots eventually prevailed. Ratchet received an Autobot distress call in a seismically active desert location. Responding to the call, he was surprised by Space Case. Engaging the Decepticon in combat, Ratchet crashed through the ground into a cave, where he found Arcee trapped under some rubble. Arcee informed him that Sam Witwicky and Bumblebee were trapped along with her, but before Ratchet could do anything to help, Space Case attacked again. Ratchet, musing on the conflict between his belief in pacifism and the realities of war, dealt the Decepticon a crippling blow with his saw. As Space Case retreated, Ratchet freed Arcee to chase him down, and turned his attention to rescuing Sam and Bumblebee. Transformers: Ratchet Bumblebee wound up muscling his way out of his underground prison by himself, and Ratchet rushed to his side as he stumbled into fresh air along with Sam. He was suitably impressed that Bumblebee had managed to find the inner-strength necessary to dig his way out of his predicament. Transformers: Bumblebee Ratchet then contacted Arcee to inform her that no serious harm had come to Sam and Bumblebee, and advised her to break off her chase. But Arcee refused to let Space Case get away, and cut off Ratchet's call to continue her pursuit. On their way back to Diego Garcia, Ratchet watched Ironhide scare the crap out of a pirate who was trying to attack their ship. Later, he accompanied a NEST team including Ironhide, Optimus, Salvage, and Beachbreak to the Zambezi River to battle the Decepticons that had appeared there. Ratchet engaged Dropkick, leaving Prime and Ironhide to take Macerator and Payload. Shortly after; Optimus was swept over the falls; when Beachbreak lowered his cable, Ratchet transmitted to Prime to grab it and then helped haul him up. Shortly afterwards, the team traveled to a nearby dam on the Zambezi, just as the Decepticons began their attack. Payload took up position down the gorge and began to fire on the dam. Ratchet climbed up onto the structure and did his best to patch the holes, even as he took fire from the Decepticon. Eventually, he was saved when William Lennox opened the emergency floodgates, releasing a torrent of water that sent Payload crashing away. It took him a good deal of time to recover, so he missed out on the missions to Peru and Australia. But he was ready to join the team for the trip to Rome, and helped in the battle against Swindle, Dead End, and Starscream. Ratchet was at the NEST base in Diego Garcia, where he assured Optimus that the Autobots that were controlled by the Initiative would be getting better.After Sam Witwicky contacted the Autobots about the Decepticon attack in his Collage, Ratchet joined Optimus in the Mission. Ratchet the rest of the Autobots made it to Philadelphia. After Shockwave was defeated by Optimus Prime and the Driller took him away, Ratchet when to examine the wrecked bodies of Wheeljack and Mirage who were wrecked by Shockwave early, he also told Optimus that no contact with Arcee and Chromia was made, when Optimus asked Ratchet about the state of the NEST base, Ratchet told him that it was bad. When the long-silent Decepticons made their reappearance with a sudden and brutal attack on a city, Ratchet and Ironhide were dispatched to assist their NEST allies. Ratchet busied himself with aiding with the evacuation while Ironhide entered the city proper to drive out the Decepticons. When the evacuation was complete, Ratchet went into the city to provide backup, but stumbled upon the main Decepticon force and their commander Mixmaster. As Ironhide fought his way to him, Ratchet made a stand in a factory. Though he was able to put up a good fight and destroyed numerous Decepticons with accurate headshots (Optimus would've approved), he was unable to stand for long against Mixmaster. The Constructicon beat him within an inch of his life and nearly killed him when Ironhide arrived. Ironhide managed to chase off Mixmaster, but Ratchet was not in fighting shape. The Autobot weapons expert was forced to engage wave after wave of Decepticon reinforcements while his friend desperately carried out emergency repairs. Once the repairs were done, he gave Ironhide backup and the Decepticons withdrew. Badly weakened by his ordeal, Ratchet urged Ironhide onwards to finish off Mixmaster, assuring him he would be alright. Later when the Autobots launched an all out assault on the Decepticon base, Ratchet helped evacuate wounded soldiers afterwards. He contacted Optimus a couple of times during his fight with Shockwave. Optimus eventually defeated Shockwave and informed Ratchet he was alright. Three years after Operation: Firestorm, Ratchet accompanied Optimus Prime to Ukraine to investigate a piece of ancient Autobot technology discovered there, but left the fighting to his leader when Shockwave and the Driller attacked the NEST soldiers. It was revealed that the artifact was an engine part from the long lost Autobot ship, the Ark, and had been retrieved by the Russians during the Space Race. Ratchet watched as Optimus explained to National Intelligence Director Charlotte Mearing the importance of this discovery, and Ratchet again joined Optimus to the Moon aboard the Xantium to reach the Ark on the moon. Upon exploration of the wrecked ship's crash vault, the two discovered Sentinel Prime in deep stasis, Ratchet noting that his vitals were running low, and he also bore possession of five pillars. Back on Earth, Ratchet greeted Sam and Carly Spencer with the flashing of his emergency lights in vehicle mode. He was then a witness to Optimus reviving Sentinel with the Matrix of Leadershipalong with some of the other Autobots, and reassured the former Autobot leader that there was nothing to fear. However, when Sentinel betrayed the Autobots, executed Ironhide, and brought an army of Decepticons to Earth, the United Nations were forced to exile the Autobots on the Decepticon's demands. Ratchet joined the other Autobots in leaving Earth aboard the Xantium, and was presumably killed as the ship was destroyed by Starscream. However, the group actually hid in a piece of the ship that detached during liftoff. Ratchet and the Autobots rejoined with Sam and Eppsin Decepticon-controlled Chicago, and in the subsequent battle defeated many Decepticons. Ratchet defiantly put up a fight as he was forced to the ground at gunpoint with Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Dino and Que when they were captured. The Decepticons began executing them, starting with Que, but when Wheelie and Brainscaused a distraction, and the battle was renewed. Ratchet opened fire on Soundwave in attempt to help Bumblebee but was unfortunately pushed away by his sonic cannon, but that didn't stop him from taking down more Decepticons. He helped his leader and fellow Autobots take on Sentinel Prime himself, but even all of their combined strength could not defeat Sentinel. After the Autobots defeated the last of the Decepticons, Ratchet shot at the Control Pillar to help destroy it, and it took Cybertron with it. Eventually, Optimus defeated Sentinel, saving Earth, and Ratchet commended Bumblebee on his bravery in battle. In the years after the battle of Chicago, public opinion turned against the Autobots. Eventully, fearing for their lives, Optimus sent a message ordering the Autobots into hiding. Following the events in Chicago, the Autobot/human alliance was disbanded and, at a warning from Optimus, Ratchet and the other Autobots went into hiding as the humans began hunting them. Five years later, Ratchet was hiding in a derelict cruise ship when Savoy's Transformer-hunting "Cemetery Wind" squad located him. They blew up the smoke stack he was concealed in, forcing him into the open as they opened fire. He escaped the ship and attempted to flee in vehicle mode but was forced to transform to robot mode by their attack. He tried to keep running when most of his right leg was blown off. Ratchet announced that he was injured and protested that he was a medic and an Autobot friend as they boxed him in. When asked why he ran, he revealed Optimus' warning message and that all Autobots were in danger, unaware that he was speaking to the very humans who were hunting them. Savoy revealed that he had lost his sister in the Chicago invasion and that Ratchet would get no sympathy from him. Lockdown, who had been helping to hunt the Autobots, fired on Ratchet from the water and the humans resumed their attack. Ratchet returned fire, expressing confusion over their actions. He begged for them to stop as he was overwhelmed by their superior firepower. His gun was destroyed while he was seriously damaged by the attack. They finally held fire as Lockdown approached the greatly weakened Autobot. Ratchet was confused to see Lockdown, who expressed frustration with the many Autobot/Decepticon conflicts he'd encountered. Lockdown offered to spare his life if he revealed where Optimus Prime was hiding. Ratchet bravely refused to tell where Optimus was and could only weakly resist as Lockdown ripped his spark from his chest, killing him. Ratchet's mutilated body was taken to KSI to be melted down for its raw parts. The KSI employees happily desecrated Ratchet's corpse, having been told he was an "evil Decepticon". While infiltrating KSI, Cade Yeager found Ratchet's severed head being melted down, and transmitted images back to Optimus Prime, resulting in the furious Autobot leader ordering an assault on KSI's facility to take revenge for his friend's demise. The Autobots were however unable to destroy the lab or recover his remains as Joshua Joyce demoralized Optimus, who called a retreat. Ratchet was eventually avenged when Optimus killed Harold Attinger and destroyed Lockdown. Bumblebee Ratchet is also briefly seen in the 2018 film Bumblebee, participating in the battle of Cybertron, alongside Wheeljack, Arcee, Cliffjumper, Brawn and Ironhide. He warns that the Decepticons have broken through the frontlines and that there're too many of them to handle. Only after Optimus Prime orders his fellow Autobots to abandon the planet, does Ratchet make his escape in an escape pod. Personality Category:Autobots Category:Revenge of the Fallen characters Category:Dark of the Moon characters Category:Transformers Category:2007 characters Category:Age of Extinction characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Age of Extinction Autobots Category:Characters Category:Dark of the Moon Autobots Category:N.E.S.T. Category:2010 characters Category:Cyber Missions characters Category:Males Category:Chicago battle Category:Chicago autobots Category:Revenge of the Fallen Autobots Category:Bumblebee characters Category:Bumblebee Autobots Category:Transformers 6 Category:Classified Autobots Category:Killed by Lockdown